The Names of E R Lupin
by Karussell
Summary: The Names of E. R. Lupin :Teddy Lupin:
1. Teddy

_Teddy_

The world called him Teddy because that was what his parents would have called him.

He was Uncle Harry's Teddy when he sat on his shoulders and cheered loudly for Aunt Ginny, legs and arms flailing, while she played her first game for the Harpies.

He was Molly's Teddy-Bear when she let him taste the sauce she was cooking, oder lick off the dough that still stuck to a spoon.

He was Freddie's first word, a mumbling, gurgling Teddy, and he was Lucy's first word, even if Percy swore, she'd tried to say "Daddy".

He was Teddy when he introduced himself shyly to the kids in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express he'd stumbled into.

He was Teddy for great aunt Narcissa and her Draco, whom she didn't bring often when she visited Grandma, and later for little Scorpius, who was fascinated by his cousin's changing hair colours.

He was Teddy whenever he signed a letter home and Teddy when Hagrid invited him for tea.

It was the name his parents whispered when he dreamed of them.


	2. Ted

_Ted_

His grandmother called him Ted, and he called her Grandromeda or Granny.

She was the only person in the world who was allowed to call him that, because it had been the name of her husband, her biggest love, her savior.

She talked about him as much as she talked about Mum and Dad and cousin Sirius, talked about the courage he had given her and the live he had gifted her and explained to her grandson that he, too, had been named after his grandfather.

She kissed his forehead, when she tucked him into bed, and looked at old photo albums with him, whenever he missed his parents, and smiled, eventhough it had to hurt, when his hair turned bubblegum pink on the 2nd of May, and she never let him feel like a sad replacement.

He always knew, without ever having to doubt it, that he was the most important thing in her live.

Because he wasn't Ted the Second and not the son of his parents, he was her grandchild, her light, her little Ted and he loved her, when she kissed his head and whispered: "Sleep well, Ted", and when she knelt down to him on his first Semptember 1st and said quietly: "You just wait and see, Ted", and when she hugged him wordlessly.

He loved her.


	3. Edward

_Edward_

Grandpa Lyall called him Edward.

It had been special and different, when he was still a little boy, and unpronouncable, because it was much too long.

And then: "Gramps, stop calling me that. It's the name of that stupid vampire."

Because his Muggle cousins, Grandpa Ted's family, loved this book, with those vampires and weird, weird werewolves, without him being able to tell them that everything they were reading was utter nonsense, and because they suddenly just _loved_ his name.

Grandpa Lyall's amber eyes had twinkled, amused and confused, and he had continued to call him Edward, because "that's your name, my boy".

So he let it slip with his grandfather and glared at everybody, who suddenly thought it was "so cool" that his name was Edward, replying: "Ted-dy. Not so hard, is it?"


	4. Earl

_Earl_

James Potter called him Earl as soon as he learned that he called him "Jasp" in front of his grandparents.

The little boy, his godbrother, didn't care for the reasoning, that both of them had known the first James and still always thought of him, too, when he said "James", and so, after a little thinking about how he had become "Jasp", Teddy became Earl.

It didn't bother him.

It was like a private joke just between him and James that nobody else understood or used.

 _"How are you today, Jasp?"_

 _"I feel marvellous, Earl, just marvellous, thank you for asking!"_


	5. Mister Lupin

_Mister Lupin_

His teachers called im Mister Lupin like his father and grandfather before him.

It was a good name, a name with history, because Dad had been the first werewolf to ever receive an Order of Merlin, though post mortem, and Grandpa was an expert in his field, and he was proud to be a Lupin.

And just a few times, a teacher would let a different name slip.

 _"Five points to Hufflepuff, Mister Tonks."_

He had been suprised and he could tell by the look on her face that Professor McGonagall was suprised, too, by the words that had just left her mouth.

It was the blonde hair, he thought later, he wore on that day, and the blue eyes that let him look like a certain Mister Tonks before him, because he was a Hufflepuff and clumsy like his Mum and Head Boy like Grandpa Ted in his last year.

 _"Very well, Regulus, very well."_

Horace Slughorn, old and just a substitute when Professor Walmsley recovered from an accident that involved a couple Gryffindors and exploding cauldrons, didn't even notice his mistake.

And he was proud to be a Tonks and a Black and a Howell and himself.


	6. Caméléon

_Caméléon_

Victoire called im Caméléon when she wanted to tease him.

And the word changed over the years, like Teddy himself, from a snide remark, to an annoyed screech when he pulled her hair or hid her favorite doll or refused to help her with her history essay or ignored her for a whole day, to a lovingly whispered pet name.

She was his best friend, who stayed awake with him when the moon was full and visited the graves of his parents with him on her birthday, instead of eating cake with her parents, and held him when he got lost in all of his shapes.

And he was her Caméléon and he woud stay it forever.


	7. Daddy

_Daddy_

Andrew and John and Thea called him Daddy and it was the best name he'd ever borne.

It was shouted happily when he tickled his sons and mumbled sleepily when he kissed his daughter good night, and screamed scandalized when one of the kids was teased by their siblings.

It was the first word Drew babbled (or close enough).

It was the words Thea sobbed when she was afraid.

It was one of the words Johnny offered as explanation when someone asked about his bright green hair.

And he found that he'd liked to be a grandson and a godchild and a nephew and a cousin and an honorary Weasley, liked to be a husband and a Head Boy and a son, but nothing he had ever loved more than being their Daddy.

He was pretty sure that wouldn't change any time soon.


End file.
